Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the First)/@comment-2142396-20190505184703/@comment-7662967-20190506024052
Yay! I always look forward to your comments, they're very helpful ^^ and they usually make me laugh in some respect :P Oh, well, Bella kind of knew they wouldn't be able to do that seeing that Salamandastron is the defense of the western shores, Verdauga wants it to fall, and it has a relatively small army. So if it was learned that part of their forces had come to Mossflower, well, that would give Verdauga an opening. Bella doesn't want to put Pyralis in this situation, because she knows he would never hesitate to send his forces to her aid, and it would leave his defenses weakened greatly. Yeah, Bella is doing her best for them. Sayna and Tynek may not understand that (they don't) But she really is. Amber is such a loose cannon at this point, Bella doesn't know what she'll try to do with these two. I raise the point somewhere in there that Amber holds great resentment towards King Martin, because he was unable to use Bloodwrath and protect them. Of course, it would have made little difference, but the nobles didn't know Martin had no Bloodwrath. So she feels lied to. Soooo if she happens to go a little nuttier than she already is, Bella is worried she might try to kill Sayna and Tynek. And at this point, they don't even have weapons. Yeaaaah honestly Bella probably arms them. I was just being lazy. XD Heh. Oh that's fun. Well, the idea is that each tribe has a throne (or at least each group) and they each have a representative. The Lukes were the ones who established this, in order to unite the previously feudal Mossflowerians, so they are the recognized High Kings, I supposed. But it's an interesting balance of monarchy and still giving the commoners a voice. Argulor represents the Myth creatures, Amber the squirrels, Warthorn the otters, and Bella is a bit different. She has sort of taken the role of representing the Lukes in their absence and looking out for their creatures. But originally, she was more of a councilor. She sits on the throne of the Prophets, as there used to be a lot more Prophets. But she's also kind of Ignasa's representative? She's supposed to speak for him on any decision that is made. And no, Amber, Warthorn, Argulor, Bella, and *cough* other previous Kings (rip) did not officially take any orders from the Lukes. Everything was mutually decided. The Lukes could make requests, suggestions, and their word at the council meetings tended to hold a little more weight, but the other kings were not actually vassals. They were all allied, and in theory, equal. *heheheh* Good, it was supposed to be ^^ I mean, the nature of Bloodwrath is freaky to begin with, but Sayna's just adds more creepiness into the mix. Oh, she's already a wreck, and it's going to only get worse for awhile. I have plansssss … should you be worried? Yes. Absolutely. Ahhhh yes that person ^^ He will be invaluable in getting Sayna to come back to her senses. Though he's actually not the only one. Sayna has several helpers over the course of the book. HAH yes, that's exactly what I was imagining. Just the two horses chatting about the randomest things, and Sayna and Tynek glaring pointedly away from each other. For hours. And Dancer and Wildfire are just totally flirting and utterly oblivious to their rider's discomfort. Ah I love the Luna POVS. They're few and far between, but they're golden ^^ Yeah, this was always how I wanted her to be, it's just a bit hard to really understand Luna unless you're inside her head. She's quiet, and does appear aloof... mostly cause she's very careful who she emotionally invests herself in, and how much. For now obvious reasons. And yeah, Luna is the only reason Rose is still alive, because after the injuries I gave her... yeah, even our medical ability today would be hard pressed to save her. It could do it... but she might be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Rose is actually super fun to write. Yeah... I mean honestly that was just my poor writing back then. I try to show as much as possible now. Rose is... a mess. She's very mentally unstable, she's almost aimless and if we're being brutally honest, she's suicidal at times. It's not good. You see, it's interesting, because while in TWB she's Tynek's emotional support, in FWC he has to take that role for her. Oh, she is. She's not quite at her lowest point, but she's breaking. Luna is trying to help her, but outside of basically drugging her constantly with magic, she can't. And Luna wants more for Rose than an artificial sense of peace. Um yeah... the poor girl needs a hug. She's only nineteen. *pats* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Your French actually describes what happens very well. And if you think it's bad on the surface.... oh my. Just wait. The rabbit hole of lies and backstabbing is endless. Figuring out who actually killed Verdauga is one tangled mess of pain and suffering. I mean... Fortunata's… involved... (I'm sorry, this plotline is so awesomely awful and I want to spill everything but I can't. No spoilers. No spoilers...) Tsarmina is an interesting villain. She's not the strongest, she has no magic, she's not even a brilliant tactician like Gingivere. But she's cunning. She's sly and backstabbing and ready to do whatever it takes to get her throne. She has a bad temper, she doesn't have the people's respect, and she has a hard road ahead of her. But that makes for a villain who has to fight for her place at every turn, and it's fascinating. Well, this may be a surprise, but Tsarmina is the eldest. She was born first, Gingivere is about six years younger than her. All Tsarmina wanted was Verdauga to love her like he loves Gingivere. He gave her everything she asked for, but not the one thing she always wanted. Because honeslty, Verdauga doesn't have enough love for two kits. He barely has any at all. Ironically, Verdauga makes the same mistake with Tsarmina that his father made with him. No matter what Verdauga did, he could never impress his father because he was illigitament, and in his father's eyes, never supposed to exist in the first place. (aka why he has the name Greeneyes and not Trunn) So when even conquering Mossflower made no difference, Verdauga killed his father. Ah, how history does repeat itself. I knoooow ;_; It was way worse than the first time. We all knew he was going to be thrown in prison, but I made it brutal with all the build-up long time readers would already know was going to fail. Yeah, they wouldn't have. He was hoping to slowly work Brek up, eventually giving him his freedom and naming him right paw of the king, but Gingivere knew that would take many years. Letting him hold his position of steward was the first step. It was to be a step towards abolishing slavery altogether, though both Gingi and Brek knew that might take his entire reign, and even that might not have been enough time. But they hoped to lay the foundations. Oh yeah, that'll change in draft two. See I was having a bit of a time adapting from the first book, and I wasn't sure how Kotir actually worked. It took some conversations with my parents to figure that out. And I just wanted to get the first draft written instead of obsessing over it, so I didn't name anyone. That will change, and since you pointed it out (so I know that it's a very visible flaw) I'll put a little extra time into it. Yeaaaah Gingi knows he's playing a very dangerous game. But honestly, even if he knew there was no hope, he wouldn't want Brek and Whegg to be caught. This is partly for their sakes and partly for his, because he knows Tsarmina would make him watch his two closest... and at this point, only freinds... die horribly. Oh um... yeah his imprisonment will be truly awful. Just awful. Yes *sniff* my brave Prince. He's truly noble... if not a little hopeless at common things and perhaps an utter idealist... he is noble. Oh! No. They actually gave him the opportunity to run in the final battle, seeing as they could easily claim to Verdauga 'oh he was killed' or something like that. But Brek refused to leave them, much to their shock. I mean, to be fair, they'd both grown rather attached to him and didn't really want him to go, but Gingi knew all he would have to suffer if he came back to Mossflower. And he didn't want to put Brek through being branded, dealing with Tsarmina, and the indignity of living his life being viewed as the prince's pet. But Brek was determined to go and do something with his life. His sisters had tried to save the world, and (to his knowledge) had died in the attempt. He wanted to be like them. And he knew that if he went home, he'd never get the chance to leave again. So he stayed with the one creature he believed could actually make a difference. Oh trust me. He cried himself to sleep for many nights. But Brek has a level of inner strength most of the characters only dream of.